


How First Love Goes

by AniManGa19930



Series: 1827 Childhood Love Series [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Sky and His Prince". "Hi-Hibari-san, uhm…are you really 'Prince-niichan?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How First Love Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I would never own KHR. Because lots of fangirls would send me lots of hate letters if I do.
> 
> Warning! Unbeta-ed. OOC-ness? Rated for Gokudera's language.
> 
> For people who has just seen this, the order would be "The closest to the Sky", "The Sky and His Prince", and then "How First Love goes".

The first day of the ordered-day, Tsuna almost forgot the dessert in his fridge if not for Reborn who knocked his head the moment he sprinted out of his gate and made him took a u-turn to take it, though in the end, he was still be bitten to death since he arrived four minutes late. When the class ended, Kusakabe came to return the cups.

"Kyo-san said he expected another tomorrow, _early_ ", was the short message delivered with it. Tsuna gulped and nodded nervously.

The next day, Tsuna didn't forget and managed not to arrive late.

On Saturday, when Tsuna was lazying around in his bedroom since there was no school, a tonfa suddenly flew through his bedroom's window and promptly smacked his forehead. The brunette was surprised when Hibari appeared, demanding his dessert.

Of course, everyday's a school-day for Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna came to the school on Sunday to deliver the dessert and to avoid getting tonfa'd. The decimo ended up spending his afternoon awkwardly in the reception room waiting for the disciplinary leader to finish his lunch and dessert before he could go home.

It went on like that for about two weeks until a thought popped up on the brunette's mind.

"Hibari-san…Uuh, aren't you fed up eating the same dessert _everyday_?"

Said skylark stopped eating the pudding for a moment to stare at the mafia-boss-in-training. "No. Why would I?"

The next day, Hibari Kyoya came personally to Tsuna's classroom, immediately emptying the room, to return the cups.

"The taste was different." He stated.

Tsuna fidgeted nervously as he tried to look anywhere but the steel-violet eyes. "Uh, it was green-tea. I thought I should make varieties so Hibari-san wouldn't be bored eating it."

There was a moment of silence as the cloud studied the sky.

"I see."

Eversince then the pudding's flavor changed everyday.

On the fifth week, the dessert changed into a chocolate pound cake. Tsuna, _again_ , fidgeted nervously under Hibari's questioning stare before laughing sheepishly, "uuh…varieties?"

The cloud guardian took a bite before nodded and finished the whole cake by _himself_.

All this whole time, Tsuna's nickname has changed from no-good-Tsuna to Hibari's personal chef…

"What are you doing, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, watching his student busying around the kitchen in amusement.

"Hmm…Reborn…do you think Hibari-san would like cheesecake?"

The hitman baby shrugged nonchalantly, "maybe", before leaving the room smirking at the thoughtful-look of the decimo.

….and without Tsuna knowing it, people has started calling him Hibari's girlfriend, because…well, he's starting acting like one.

* * *

" _Liar! Tsuna is a big liar!"_

_Said boy clenched his fist, trying his hardest to glare at the boys in front of him, "Tsu is not lying! Tsu really met him!"_

_Instead of taking his words seriously, the other boys laughed louder and kept calling the brunette names. The girls around could only watched with worried and horrified looks._

" _What happened here?" The bullies stopped laughing as the girls gasped when their teacher came, frowning at each of them, especially at a quivering brunette._

" _Sensei! Sanno-kun and the others are teasing Sawada-kun!" One of the girls bravely reported before flinching under the glare of mentioned-bullies._

" _We are not, Sensei!" Sannosuke, one of the biggest bullies defended. "Sawada is telling lies to the girls!"_

" _Tsu IS NOT!"_

" _Yes, you are!"_

" _Quiet!" The children did so. "Tell me what happened." The teacher stared at the girls' group seeing the boys are not being helpful._

" _Well, you see, Sensei…Sawada-kun told us that he met with a Prince last week…" One of the girls explained nervously._

" _He's lying, Sensei!" Sannosuke interrupted. "There's no way he could meet Prince! Besides, he said the prince has black hairs and black eyes! Prince is supposed to be blonde!" The girls looked at each other; each somehow couldn't retort the bully's argument since that was what has been taught to them._

" _Tsu is not lying! Tsu MET him! Prince-niichan lives in that high place!" All the people's eyes followed the brunette's small finger which pointed to the direction of a very big house up in a hill. Their teacher immediately went pale as the girls backed away and the boys looked at the little boy in disgust._

_Sannosuke smirked, "See? You were lying! My mom said that's where the demon lives! There's no Prince!"_

_Tsuna couldn't help but feel afraid at the horrified and disgusting-looks delivered at him. The demon lives there? That can't be! "N-No! Prince-niichan is not a demon! Prince-niichan is kind! H-He saved Tsu!" The boy ended up broke into tears that the teachers dismissed all the kids and forcefully dropped the matter._

* * *

After about four months, Tsuna finally had the courage to ask what's been in his thought all the whole while during his circumstances with Hibari.

"Hi-Hibari-san, uhm…are you really 'Prince-niichan'?"

Dark-violet eyes stared at him questioningly through a cup.

Realizing that he'd just said his _idol_ 's nickname out-loud, the brunette covered his mouth as he blushed before shifting his eyes awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, "I-I mean…do…uhh…have we met before?"

The skylark gave his cup, demanding for a second serving, shrugging nonchalantly, "Maybe."

Tsuna hurriedly refilled the cup with the prefect's tea before sitting down on the sofa like he usually did as he waited for the man to finish his meal.

When Hibari has finally finished and Tsuna was cleaning the stuff, the brunette dared to stare at the other and asked, "Hibari-san, do you live in that big house up in the hill?"

The prefect's answer was, "Yes."

The next days, Tsuna didn't go to the reception room, he asked Yamamoto or Kusakabe to deliver the desserts. The brunette even goes as far as going to school earlier to avoid meeting Hibari Kyoya.

"Yo, Mrs. Hibari. Having a fight with the husband?"

"N-NO, I AM NOT! A-AND I AM NOT HIBA-HI-HIS Wi-wife…" The teasing classmates were very surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Oy, what's the big deal? Did something happen with Hibari-san?" The class had been really used to seeing the two's small-subtle exchanges these days that they can't help but worried.

The question somehow made the no-good student's face redder than ever, promptly made his classmates gasped in unison. "No way! Did Hibari-san really make a move on you?"

"N-No! What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"YEAH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT? THERE'S NO WAY JUUDAIME IS INTERESTED WITH THAT BASTARD!"

The classmates groaned at the arrival of Tsuna's ever-loyal attorney.

* * *

_Eversince the fight about 'Prince-niichan', no one ever wanted to play with Tsuna again, even the girls who usually felt pity for him. In fact, they are all avoiding him, including the bullies (Tsuna doesn't know that, the parents told their children to not bother with whoever meeting with the demon and come back alive and well, even go as far as telling the demon IS kind). Little Tsuna has never felt lonelier; he even kind of missed all the teasing._

_When he got home, his Daddy is not there. There's no Daddy to tell his problem to and to tell him to be strong. His Daddy has become the star, his mom said._

" _Mommy."_

_Nana hummed as she patted the boy's hairs, covering the boy with his blue blanket._

" _Why the princess needs to be saved? Can't they save themselves?" Is it because he's being Prince-niichan's princess that he can't do anything but wait for Prince-niichan? Like all those princesses in the storybooks?_

_His mother's frown was unseen due to the darkness of the room, but he could see his mother smiling. "Hmm, of course they can Tsu-kun."_

" _Then why the princesses didn't punish the dragon and evil witches by herselves?"_

_The hard truth was…because the princesses in the storybooks are mostly weak, that's why they're called damsel in distress. However, Nana kept her smiling as she answered, "because it's not their jobs, remember? It's the Princes'."_

_The mother didn't see the unsatisfied look and sadness in her son's face._

_Three days later, Tsuna ran to his mom and said he'll become a giant robot so he can protect his mother and everyone, so he can punish the evils by himself, so he can save his own Prince-niichan….and inwardly he told to himself, so he could protect himself._

* * *

Tsuna knew he could not avoid Hibari Kyoya forever, but he never knew it would be this short.

On the fifth days, he was called to the reception room through the school's broadcast.

All of his classmates sent him with 'good-lucks' and advices to reconcile with a certain someone. No, not only his classmates. On his way to the room, some several upperclassmen patted his back in encouragement, all hoping for a non-existent reunition…even Kyoko-chan who he met in the hallway.

The brunette was sweating nervously when he almost reached the reception room. He mulled over of what he should say if the prefect asked him about his recently avoidance that he ended up freezing in front of the door, until Kusakabe suddenly appeared and ushered him to go inside.

Staring at the taller delinquent uncertainly, Tsuna opened the door softly muttering an excuse, all the while sending a questioning look at Kusakabe who only stood outside doing nothing.

The moment the decimo closed the door, he was immediately tonfa'd and came face to face with a very pissed skylark holding his neck at the door with his infamous weapon.

The words coming out afterwards though, surprised the Sky, "what did you do to the cakes?"

Somehow, Tsuna couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief…inwardly, before looking at a pair of glaring eyes anxiously, "uhh…what?"

"The tastes are different," was Hibari's reply.

It was then the decimo's realized that due to his confusion and uneasiness, he had been not paying attention when making the dessert and somehow that may, no, not may, has degraded the quality which leads to a very displeased skylark.

"So-Sorry, Hibari-san. I promise I'll make you a better one tomorrow."

The prefect scoffed, lowering his stance yet the glare still hasn't left, "You better."

Tsuna nodded timidly, getting back to his feet and hurriedly went to the coffee table where he could see an empty plate of his cake is. He couldn't help but smile when he realized that despite the prefect's complain, the man always finished the dessert for the five days.

Hibari quietly made his way back to his seat, all the while keeping a close observation on the other. For five days the brunette was avoiding him (yes, of course he realized. Who do you think he is?), the herbivore's flock has been bothering him saying that he was the cause of the brunette's strange behavior, which is true but he didn't bother confirming it. Of course, eventhough he knew about that, he didn't pay much attention because well…he could care less about the boy.

Yesterday though, his vice-president pointed out to him that if he could somehow talk to the herbivore, the quality of the decreasing-quality dessert would be better. It was Kusakabe's soft-way to tell his chairman to stop being a jerk actually, but Hibari Kyoya doesn't need to know the details.

Keeping his eyes locked on the brunette, the skylark watched the boy moved around the room to wash the plate before packing it back on the box, so far it seems like the boy's mood has been better.

"Make sure you bring it tomorrow."

The younger male in the room squeaked in surprise at the sudden order, "Y-yes, of course."

"By yourself." The other added.

Tsuna could feel his cheeks were warming up as he looked down to avoid the blush getting seen by the other, "Y-yes."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the answer. Well, it seems the matter has been solved? Seriously, he doesn't understand what those people had been fussing about.

After packing the box, Tsuna thought of excusing himself, but he couldn't help to stop on the door, staring back at the prefect who was sitting on his chairman's seat.

"Hibari-san, w-what…", he fidgeted, a little unsure of what he would ask, "…d-do you….do you think P-Princes need Princesses?"

Tsuna was staring on the floor, afraid to see of what expression the prefect could wear.

Hibari, on the other hand, couldn't believe that the boy still mulled over those things he said carelessly when they were kids.

"I don't need weaklings."

The cloud was surprised when the decimo smiled. There was a disappointed and sadness hinted, but it was a happiness smile. "Yeah, as I thought, a giant robot would be much better", and with that the brunette closed the door, completely missing an amused face on the other.

_What a weird kid._

* * *

**_So, readers~ how is the ending for you? Is it a happy ending? Or?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY, please review! I want to know how you guys interpret the ending! (The title was intended to be ambiguous).
> 
> P.S. Am I the only one who think 'Prince-niichan' is such a lame nickname? *facepalm*


End file.
